In general, an electronic apparatus often includes a driving power generating circuit for generating a driving power to drive a load of the electronic apparatus, and thereby the load is able to execute corresponding operative functions. The driving power generating circuit may not function normally due to abnormal electrical conditions of the load. For instance, since light-emitting devices in an exemplary light-emitting apparatus may be an open circuit or a short circuit, the operating temperature of the driving power generating circuit may be excessively high, or the driving power generated by the driving power generating circuit is not configured to drive the load. Hence, as long as the load is on the abnormal electrical conditions, the overly high operating temperature may burn down the driving power generating circuit. According to the related art, an additional voltage may be supplied to the driving power generating circuit, and the electrical conditions of the load may be detected by comparing variations in the voltage. Said technique may, however, expand the chip area of the driving power generating circuit and increase the power consumption of the driving power generating circuit.